10,000000 Wealth
by Gatita101
Summary: Firstly, Do you know what I could do with that money? Secondly, a oneshot about a certain quest in the role play game, London Life: Seeking a generous Soul. Rated T for tiny amount of swearing.


**10,000,000 Wealth**

Hello fellow Layton fans! Your favorite kitten without mittens is here with a new fic! No worries to any who reads "Professor Layton Questioning Session: The Rebirth!" It will be updated soon. I have just been busy lately.

This fic is based of the game London Life, and yes, my character is named Gatita. So this fic is SUPPOSED to have an OC. For anyone who hates OC's, I hate them too, but think of it this way! She's an actual character used ingame. =p. LOOPHOLES!

For anyone who's played it to the end should know this dilema. If you don't, go ahead and read on. This is an interpretation of a much shorter scene, so please forgive the lack of length.

* * *

><p>A young women dressed in a pink dress and black boots, walked into the castle. She sighed. <em>'Why must Anton coop himself up in here? I wish he would come out more.'<em>

Anton stood in front of his painting of Sophia. As he did every single day. Then he felt a presence. He smiled. _'The mice will play in the absence of cats. There are more cats than people think.' _"Hello Gatita." He said without turning around.

She smiled. "How funny. You always seem to know when I'm behind you."

He laughed in response. He turned to see her directly behind him. "As I've said in the past: There is no way you will surprise me." He walked past her and took a seat in his chair. "I have something I wanted to ask you."

Gatita sat down in the chair next to him. "Okay. Shoot!"

"Can I ask for a loan from you?"

She blinked slowly. "You want to borrow money from me?" She asked unsurely.

Anton scratched his nose for moment, thinking how to say what he needed. "I've been living in this castle for so many years. I lost track of how many, exactly, but I never noticed my castle falling apart. I've always stared at my portrait of my love, Sophia. Lately I've noticed the rats, spiders and bats roaming around. It wasn't until recently, that I noticed how I was living. Ever since she left, I've been in despair, and my home reflects this. So I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"Wondering what?" The girl, in the golden top hat, pushed.

"I was wondering if you could give me ten million wealth to help me renovate my castle."

A moment of silence passed them. Anton stayed quiet, waiting for Gatita's reply.

"T-t-t-t-t-te-ten m-m-m-m-m-milll-l-l-lio-ion?" Gatita stuttered.

Anton nodded. "Yes. Can you loan me it? I need it to renovate my castle."

Gatita almost fainted. "So... much... wealth..."

"Hmph! I don't understand why people are so attached to wealth these days." He snuffed his nose royally.

"Maybe because we don't live in a castle! Anton! That's too much money! I can't make that much in only a day! How do you expect me to get you that money? Huh?" Gatita argued back.

Anton coughed into his hand. "Well... I am a patient man. I can wait."

"Anton, don't you have money? You should be rich!"

Anton looked away, embarrassed. "Actually, no, I don't. I only have so much-"

"You only have _a fortune_ under your castle! Aren't you a nobleman? A duke? Your practically a prince in your getup!"

"You are one to talk. You walk around dressed up as a princess in a golden top hat, with a flower on it. Plus I know you live in Royal Rooms. One could assume you have a lot of money."

"Enough for a living!"

Anton feigned he was hurt. "Now, couldn't you set aside some for me? You do know, you are my only friend in this place. The only one who visits me. Who else could I turn too?"

"Don't take advantage of our friendship!" She hollered.

"I'll make it worth your while." He said in a singsong tune. "I... know a certain someone who you fancy very much."

Gatita growled, aggravated. "I don't care! That is to much work! The hell do I get out of it? Oh yeah. Nothing!"

"Do it, and my friend will come visit."

"Who's your friend? I bet I don't even-"

"Descole."

"-I'll do it." She agreed quickly.

Anton smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

><p>I don't even...<p>

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this short piece. If I ever get this quest done, should I post my victory? It should come with Descole~

Something I liked, was Anton's line about cats. Considering what my stage name is, it made me happy. XD

Review if you Wish.


End file.
